


The Future

by melanietrancy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Degradation, Din just wants a happy little life after all of this crazy shit ok, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Slight Choking, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, a bit of a primal kink i think oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanietrancy/pseuds/melanietrancy
Summary: Din Djarin has completed his mission, and now he wants nothing more than to settle down with his wife and start their life together.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	The Future

Two weeks. 

Din had been gone for over two weeks, hunting down a bounty that had eluded him far longer than he had expected, and you missed him more than you thought possible. At first, you hadn’t thought it would be too bad. You were staying in a ridiculously nice hotel on Canto Bight - by far Din’s least favorite planet to visit - and had anything you could want after. You tried to argue with him, to convince him that you could come along with him just as you had countless times before but he refused. The only difference?

You had finally married him. 

The man was your husband, your riduur, and suddenly you were getting sidelined on bounties. You tried not to take it to heart, reminded yourself that Din trusted and loved you. There had to be a different reason he tucked you away before disappearing to chase down a quarry he wouldn’t even tell you anything about. Instead of having your husband’s six, you were lounging around in a huge, lavish bed, ordering room service you didn’t actually need, and missing his touch. 

The emergency comlink hadn’t so much as beeped once, so you weren’t too worried. If there was one thing you knew, it was that Din Djarin could handle himself. You reminisced on the last moments before he left, on the way he asked you so sweetly to relax while he was gone, on the keldabe kiss and the sharp smack on your ass he gave you, the confliction of sweet and filthy making you crack up. 

You did relax, for the record. You took long bubble baths. You pampered your body with perfumed soaps and lotions. You caught up on old holo-dramas you had missed out on while on the Crest. You ate plump, sweet fruits brought up by service droids. And you waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

It was the sound of the front door banging open that awoke you on the sixteenth day since Din left. You groaned, flailing your way out from under the piles of plush blankets to accept whatever breakfast the service droid had brought you with a few thanks and a pat on its cute little head. You called out a croaky “I’m in here!” - you weren’t getting out of that bed, not for anything. The door to the bedroom creaked open. 

“You can leave it there.” You mumbled, waving your hand at the nightstand as you snuggled into the pillows, eyes still closed. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Buddy? That’s a new one.” The familiar modulated voice had you sitting bolt upright, your eyes stinging at the sudden flood of sunlight that assaulted them as you tried to locate your husband in the room. Din stood over you, visor tilted slightly as he looked down at you, sunlight glinting off of the beskar he wore. “Good morning, cyare.”

“Din!” You practically climbed him like a tree - you sat up on your knees and scrambled over the mattress to hook your arms over his shoulders. Din gripped you by your waist and pulled you up, chuckling at the way you hung off of him. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re back.”

A weight lifted from your chest in his presence, at the feeling of his strong arms holding you tightly against him. The metal of his helmet warmed the longer he nuzzled against your neck and in that moment, you suspended in time. There was nothing besides the familiarity of his touch, of the quiet, content humming that rumbled in his chest, of the scent that was distinctly Din - blaster residue, leather, and embers.

“I missed you.” It crackled slightly through his modulator. 

“I missed you, too.” You sighed. “Give me twenty minutes and we can go back to the Crest. I miss that pretty face. Wanna kiss you.” 

“Wait, wait,” Din dropped you back onto the bed, ignoring the pout you gave him at the loss of contact, and set about covering the windows and locking both doors. You watched in confusion, looking up at him with those big, pretty eyes that he could stare at for the rest of his life. The leather of his glove was smooth against your face where he rubbed the back of his fingers, gliding them along your cheekbone. “You’re so beautiful.”

You whined high in your chest, flushing under his praise as that hand moved to muse at your hair, teasing the strands still unruly from sleep. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I just set us up for life.” Din rumbled. He began unclasping his armor and you went to stop him, wide-eyed with confusion, but he pressed on before you could. “I took down Cen Kilian, made enough for us to settle down. We’ll still have to work odd jobs here and there I’m sure, but…now that the Child is back with his people… I just want to settle down with you. Start our family.”

The air left you in a sharp exhale, trying to process the load of information that he just dumped on you. Cen Killian was a kingpin, and a well-known one at that - irritation flashed through you at the fact that he went after someone that dangerous on his own. You were about to scold him when he set the last pieces of his armor neatly to the side and reached for his helmet. That was enough to have you on your feet and gripping his forearms, your body instinctively moving to protect his Creed from the staff who could waltz into the hotel room. 

“What are you doing?” You questioned only to have your hands grasped in Din’s, his head tilted in a way that told you to just listen. Hesitantly, you sat back down on the edge of the bed. When he got an idea in his head, it was damn near impossible to get him to do anything else. 

The sight of that stubbled jaw, the crease in his lower lip, those bright brown eyes… it wiped everything else from your mind and damn if Din didn’t know it, too. He grinned and dipped down to kiss you, a hand holding you firmly in place by your jaw.

“I want to take you to a beautiful planet and make a life with you.” Din murmured against your lips, relishing in the way you shuddered against him. “I want to give you everything, cyar’ika. Will you let me?”

“Of course,” Your answer was immediate. There wasn’t a single doubt in your mind that you wanted that life with Din - you wouldn’t have married him otherwise. Your heart crawled up into your throat as you let your hopes spill from your lips. “I want it all with you. A happy, warm home. Children that we can love and cherish and raise together to be warriors - strong, fearless warriors with your eyes. Such pretty eyes…”

Din positively whined as he pushed you back into the bed to climb over you. Kneeling between your thighs was your lover’s favorite place to be, you knew that, but as his lips trailed over to nip at your jaw and down your neck, you couldn’t help but try to get him to see reason. 

“We should go back to the Crest. Someone could walk in!” You gasped out, unable to stop the way you arched into his touch. He knew you too well - knew that bringing your earlobe between his teeth or dragging his lips across your pulse would make you keen so prettily for him. 

“Door’s locked,” He grunted into your skin. Those greedy hands of his found your hips and guided you to grind against him, smirking at the stuttered groan he drew from you. “I told them what w-would happen if they came in here.”

The threat was barely veiled and rang with a fierceness that made heat throb through your belly. The idea of Din tearing through anyone who dared come through that door made you grind harder against him, against the rapidly forming bulge in his duraweave pants. Din buried his fingers in your hair, twisting until he got a grip tight enough to angle your head to the side and give him unhindered access to whisper low in your ear. 

“Besides, you deserve to get bred in a nice, soft bed, mesh’la.” The low timbre of his voice rang with promise, shuddered through you as excitement built in your belly. It expanded through your entire body, unfurled up your spine to light up your body at the mere idea of bearing his children. 

“Is that what you’re doing, Din?” You whispered, your voice breaking around his name when he met your eyes. “Are you going to breed me, my warrior? Fill me with your cum until you plant a baby in my belly?”

You knew what you were doing, egging him on like that. Teasing him. Rising up to his challenge and demanding he follow through. And it had the exact effect you were looking for - Din’s jaw ticked with the clench of his jaw, his nostrils flared, and an absolutely ravenous light glittered in those eyes, the warm chocolate color almost completely overtaken by his blown out pupils. You guided his hand down to your belly, letting his calloused palm lay low between your hips where you would soon swell with child. There was a pause, a mere few seconds where your lover’s gaze flitted between your face and your joined hands on your stomach, the both of you breathing in the electricity that charged the air between you. 

Din broke first - as always. Those hungry lips crashed against yours, demanded and took and devoured you before he yanked himself off of the bed. A high, unhappy whine left you at the loss of contact but getting to watch him strip down the last of his clothes with that cocky grin on his face. It was a rarity, getting to see your lover completely naked for you. An endless expanse of bare skin, peppered with scars, that little pudge to his belly… 

There wasn’t a single person in the universe more beautiful than Din Djarin. 

“Strip. Now.” That raspy baritone voice left no room for argument, left you to slip into a delicious, obedient headspace that left you hazy. The mountain of pillows and blankets were pushed from around you, Din not bothering to watch where they landed with his eyes trained on you. Your hands fumbled to yank down your sleeping shorts and underwear together and you barely got your shirt off all of the way before Din leaned down and licked a lazy trail from your bellybutton up between your breasts, the prelude to the warmth of his lips around your nipple. 

You arched into his touch, holding him close by burying your fingers in his hair. The warmth of his bare chest pressed against yours was intoxicating. It left sparks dancing across your skin and you were desperate for more. Your legs hooked around his waist, your hips canted to find pleasure against his stomach, and the moan that ripped out of you at finally, finally having friction against your aching core had your head thrown back into the sheets. With a final roll of his tongue over the bud of your breast, Din arched closer to you, pressed you harder into the bed at the wetness you left on his skin. 

“Fuck, these are gonna get bigger, fill up with milk for my baby,” Din rasped as he fondled your tits, eyes glazed over with lust.

“And for you,” You teased with a lilting tone, knowing full well how desperate he was to taste your milk. Those eyes snapped to meet your gaze, dark and predatory and everything you needed. 

Harsh hands grabbed at your hips, twisting and pulling and manhandling you until you were on your hands and knees, presented so prettily for the Mandalorian that knelt behind you. A yelp tore its way from your throat at the sharp smack he delivered to your ass, leaving you to lurch forward and shove your flushed face in the sheets, your cunt quivering and clenching around nothing at the rough treatment. Another smack was delivered, this time to the opposite cheek, and there was a pause where the only thing you could hear was shuffling against the sheets and your own panting breaths. 

Two calloused hands spread you, exposing your wet core to the cool air but there wasn’t enough time to feel chilled when Din’s tongue licked a hot trail to your clit, immediately rolling his tongue in tight circles. The startled gasp it drew from you only made him devour you, your eyes fluttering closed as your hips began rolling, grinding against his face. The coarseness of his facial hair against your sensitive skin was a harsh conflict of the soft press of his lips. 

“Needy little thing…” Din said, almost to himself, and you felt two fingers glide through the slick mess he left between your thighs before they slid into you. No teasing, no preamble - Din rubbed that sweet spot inside you that made you cry out, seeing stars under the ruthless strokes that were soon paired with a similar assault on your clit. “You wanna cum for me, sweet girl?”

“Yes!” The words were wrenched from your lips, drawn out as you downright begged for the release that threatened to rock through your entire body. An indignant cry was ripped from you when he pulled his hand away, leaving you to flutter around nothing, desperate and frustrated. “Fuck, please!” 

Din smacked your ass, grinning at the jiggle that followed and the pretty whine you gave at the sting. “You’ll cum around my cock or not at all, got it?”

That changed your tune. Your frustrated sounds morphed into pleas, trying to entice him to just fuck you already. Of course, you didn’t get that. No, Din enjoyed teasing too much, enjoyed dragging his knuckles against your wet cunt, enjoyed kneading the softness of your ass and thighs with greedy hands. 

Little did your husband know, he wasn’t the only one who knew how to play the right cards to get his way. You looked over your shoulder, hair tossed to the side to give him a clear view of your face, of the need in your eyes. 

“Please… please fill me up,” You begged, your voice sugar sweet. A predatory glint overtook his eyes and you knew you had him, but you drove it home with the tempting sway of your hips. “Need you to breed me, riduur.”

After that - all bets were off. 

The blunt prodding of his cock against your entrance had you grinning like that cat that caught the canary, but you couldn’t keep that proud look up for long. He slid home in one easy thrust, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt, and once his hips were pressed firmly against your ass, one hand left your hips to grab the back of your neck and hold you still - right where he wanted you. Your pussy fluttered around the intrusion of his cock, reveling in the slightly painful stretch. 

“This is what you needed, huh?” Din growled in your ear, draped over your back in the intoxicating press of his bare chest against your back. That first thrust was harsh, punching a high cry from your chest that made him chuckle darkly in your ear. His pace was ruthless and each thrust had you melted into the bed just a little bit further. “Just needed a fat cock in you, little slut?” 

A faint smile curled your lips. From anyone else, the harsh words would make you recoil with rage. But from your lover, they were filthy praise that only made you desperate for more. Even if you wanted to give him a biting response, your voice had been stolen by your need, by the heat that curled in your belly, just needing that one push to get over the edge.

Din knew. Of course he knew. He could read your body like it was his favorite novel, familiar and worn to match the curve of his hand perfectly. The hand on your hip dipped down to slide across your belly and between your thighs, rubbing at your clit in tight circles and you all but screamed his name, arching against his body as if to push him away, but you both knew better. You were almost there, grinding between his hand and his cock, and all it took was a sharp bite to your shoulder to have your orgasm washing over you. 

Your eyes rolled back as you shuddered beneath him, his pace never faltering as he rode you through your pleasure and into that heady space between satisfied and needy. You could barely coordinate yourself enough to help Din flip you over onto your back, his cock still buried in you. The way you surrendered to him went beyond indulgence, beyond degeneracy even. It was pure instinct that had your calves locked around his waist to pull him further into you and let him take and take and take. The idea of doing anything other than tilting your head back to expose the delicate arch of your throat in an almost primal display of trust felt foreign, unnatural. 

There was no fear when Din grasped your neck in a firm but unrestricted grip, your breath coming easily as each thrust shoved you further into the bed, no fear when his teeth grazed against the sensitive skin over your pulse that would leave no question as to who you belonged to. A simple purity could be found in the absoluteness of your submission - Din Djarin was the only man you would allow to see you like this, let alone manipulate and toy with your body however he pleased. Even with his hand at your throat and his teeth leaving marks wherever he could reach, you never felt safer. The entirety of your trust was placed solely on your husband - and he made good of it, too. 

Din let his hand trail up from your neck to grip your jaw, his thumb rubbing gently against your bottom lip in a sharp contrast to the way he pounded you. His eyebrows were drawn together, teeth gritted together in pleasure and an intoxicating pride washed over you - you were making him feel that good. Your lips parted, tongue drawing his thumb into your mouth, and Din moaned low and guttural in his chest when. You made for quite a sight - eyes half-lidded, lips plump from the intensity of his kisses, bruises and bite marks littering your skin, hips rolling to meet each thrust. 

“Such a pretty little thing, drunk on my cock.” Din murmured as he pried your mouth open with his thumb pressed against your teeth and he spit right into your mouth before shoving his thumb back in. Your eyes closed at the lewd act, returning to suck at him, and you felt his thrusts stutter. A grin threatened to spread across your face - he was getting close.

“Please,” You mewled around him, eyes glazed and begging. 

“Please what? Please knock you up? Fill you up with my cum?” Din growled out, his fingertips digging into your jaw as he grew sloppier with every movement. You nodded desperately and he kissed your forehead, such a sweet gift while he railed you. “Good…my good girl.” 

Din buried his face in your neck as he came, his hips flush against you as he filled you just like you begged him to. He all but collapsed into you, squishing you into the soft mattress, but you didn’t mind. His weight was a comfort you relished in. You leaned back to look down at Din and brushed the sweaty curls back from his forehead, enraptured once more by your handsome Mandalorian. His eyes were still closed, breath coming and going in harsh pants that ghosted against your skin. The rough scratch of his facial hair wouldn’t last - he would shave soon, claiming it was too itchy under his helmet - so you enjoyed it while you could. 

It didn’t take long for him to start mouthing at your neck and over your collar bones, pressing open mouthed kisses to your skin. Words weren’t Din’s strong suit. He preferred actions to when he needed to make a statement, but even so, he mumbled quiet praise between each kiss about how good you were to him, how lucky he was, how much he loved you. 

“Love you too,” You whispered, eyes falling closed under his soothing touch. You let yourself rest in your lover’s embrace and as your heart rates both returned to normal, your bodies coming down from the high, you realized that the future you always wanted with him, the happiness and the family and the warmth, was all coming into fruition. The idea of feeling this safe, this loved, for the rest of your life… it filled you with hope and excitement. “We should get back to the Crest soon. Gotta find somewhere to settle down before I’m too pregnant to squeeze through that tiny ship.” 

“We will.” Din’s voice was slurred, his body still thrumming with sated happiness. “Just let me hold you for a bit.” 

There was no denying him of that. So the two of you laid there, enjoying the first day of the rest of your lives, flooded with happiness and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'll see myself out   
> check out my writing blog!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellowswriting


End file.
